


Sway Peggy

by 221squee



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark City - Freeform, F/M, Fanvids, Sway, intended to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221squee/pseuds/221squee
Summary: Video of Steve and Peggy from Captain America: The First Avenger, and Season 1 of Agent Carter. Song is "Sway" from Dark City, written by Norman Gimbel and Pablo Beltran Ruiz. Sung by Anita Kelsey. 2 minutes 1 second.





	Sway Peggy

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Captain America: The First Avenger and Agent Carter Season 1.


End file.
